The Vanity
by CryptChick
Summary: Rin a mysterious girl is found running from her past. In search of a new life, she escapes and joins a crew of pirates lead by Sessh. As we all know love has its ways but with it comes problems as well, and Rins past refuses to leave her alone.R
1. Chapter 1

Important!!!!! Please read

Amber eyes: ok this is my first Sesshoumaru and Rin fic so don't kill/flame me please and thank you. I might change some of the characters personalities around and or appearance to suite my self just so you know. Almost the entire gang is in this story I hope you enjoy my fic thanks for reading!!! That is if you are going to read it..... Yeah I'm done now. P.s. if anyone is interested in editing that would be nice! Just review and give me your email.

Disclaimer: Ok so instead of righting one of these before every chapter I'm just goanna get it done with. I don't own any of the characters I wish I did but I don't I'm sure a lot of you feel my pain.

The Vanity

AmbereyesCryptchick

Chapter one

From the Gallow

Rin threw the last of her bags over the side railing into the long-boat.

With a gleeful smirk she heaved her self over the edge and down the makeshift latter, into the small boat that would be her savor from a life she would never look back on.

It was to be the end of a life not worth living and the start of a new. In the dark she would escape and till day be found by the likes of an entirely different crew, if all went well that is.

So like a needle through cloth she slipped away silently through the mist without a trace left behind.

* * *

A tall figure stood strong and solid against the harsh winds. His hands resting on the scrubbed wood of his vessels railings.

The shouts and yells of the crew men below drifted in the air about him, but he paid no heed to them, it was only when a small man piped up that his attention was caught.

"Captain, we've picked up a stray sailor sir"

* * *

Rin yawned as the heavy sun beat down on her. Something was wrong she should have been found by now.

Rin glanced around; she was met with open water all around. She stifled the panic that tore at her chest.

The sun was now at its peek. Indicating the time all too clearly to Rin.

Rummaging through one of her many packs Rin emerged victoriously with her spy-glass and scanned the horizon once again.

There! her heart stopped..... She was saved.

A ship! And coming in fast.

Rin smiled as she looked the ship over through her glass.

Dark wood and tall sails glistening in the sun as it slid gracefully over the rolling waves.

It was beautiful, her ticket to freedom..... Vanity was its name.

The gallant Vanity..... A pirate's ship was it.

* * *

A silver hair hanyou looked over bored at the small long boat. The crew bustling about around him as they lowered the ladder allowing the lone sailor to climb aboard.

The dark eyed girl was clad in ruff black breeches held up by two thick hide belts hung heavy with weapons and such. Her hair was let lose to flow with the wind while on the top of her head sat a red bandana covered partially by a pirate's hat. On her back she wore a white blouse with red scarf. She had a pretty face framed by to giant gold hoops, her eyes soft and confidence; but her scent was tinged with worry.

Inuyasha smirked at this and made his way over to the girl. "You there what's your name and business"

The girl turned a watchful eye on Inuyasha and looked him over before answering "I am a pirate escaped not to long ago from the very vessel that sunk my ship, I am the last of my crew members taken hostage by the Calico, witch is just waiting for you to run into it"

Inuyasha faltered at this news, his amber eyes growing dark "and what's to say I should believe you?"

Rin frowned at his response "what's to say you shouldn't... I haven't got much reason to lie to the likes of you, especially in my current situation, if you get my drift"

"What be your name girl?"

"Rin sir"

Inuyasha gave a slight nod "Well Rin welcome aboard the Vanity, you'll be a fine prisoner till the captain decides what to do with you, until then men do what you will to her"

Rin gasped as two strong men grabbed her and begun to tear at her body as though she were some doll.

With a fast eye she dug her heal into the right mans foot and elbowed the left man in the goods; before drawing both her sword and her pistol. Bi-golly she would protect her honor till the end even if it meant death.

Inuyasha growled as he saw two men go down at the hands of such a fragile looking girl. The girl could fight like no pirate he had seen "get the captain" he growled and a short of a man behind him while quickly stepping into the fight before any more damage could be done.

"If you value your life you will drop your weapons now" he growled.

"Demon or not I would rather take you then have my honor spat on by the likes of this crew" Rin growled back her eyes burning with anger.

"Inuyasha! Let the girl be, we are not savages... she said so her self she was one of our kind and there for we should welcome her"

Rin turned to see a woman of her age with thick black hair to her waist. She was dressed in a long dress with a wad of fabric wrapped round her waist a hide vest and to straps with gun and sword draped over her shoulder. Despite the hardship of her life, her face looked warm and friendly.

Inuyasha growled softly but with drew his threat "and how are we to know whether she is trust worthy"

"Why not let the captain decide that"

"A very good idea indeed" a strong voice said from above.

Rin turned to look at the figure that spook. He was a tall and strongly built man with an unearthly beauty. With his chiseled features and long silver hair one might say he was stunning.

Rin let out a silent gasp as his piercing gold eyes washed over her challenging her very soul.

* * *

(should I leave it there?..... Nah)

The captain stood on the upper deck and looked down on the scene below.

"What be your name girl?" the voice of his first mate wafted up to him as he interrogated the young woman.

"Rin sir"

"Well Rin welcome adored the Vanity, you'll be a fine prisoner till the captain decides what to do with you, until then men do what you will to her"

"Captain?" Sesshoumaru held up his hand to silence the man beside him. He watching with mild fascination as the girl fended off to men much larger then her. She moved with grace and agility he had never seen and her technique was entirely her own.

"If you value your life you will drop your weapons now" his brother growled

"Demon or not I would rather take you then have my honor spat on by the likes of this crew"

The girls face was strong and proud; despite him self he felt a surge of respect towards her.

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thought as his brother spoke once again "and how are we to know weather she is trust worthy"

"Why not let the captain decide that"

"A very good idea indeed" he interrupted.

Sesshoumaru made his way down the stairs onto the main deck glaring at his brother as he passed.

He stopped in front of the girl who gave a slight nod of her head in a respectful manner "So you say The Calico is planning on intersecting us?"

The girl nodded.

"And pry tell me what ship it was the you were on before they captured you"

"The Gallow sir"

"Why that ship _was_ sunk not but a week ago... none survivors" sad a strong young lad of to the side with a crooked toothed grin.

Rin gave a silent thanks to him for he made her story that much more easier to believe.

Sesshoumaru took in this new information with a nod "very well then I thank you for the news you have brought it will prove to be most useful as for you what is it you want"

"As you herd my ship was sunk and my crew dead a job on bored your vessel would be much appreciated sir"

Sesshoumaru looked the girl over "Very well what is it that you can do?"

"I can clean and cook, I'm a good sailor and fighter I'm also some what skilled with medicine and navigating plus I can read and write in several languages"

There was a quiet murmur that went about the crowd. Rin smirked as Inuyasha glared at her from behind the captain.

(Not many pirates can read and rite and speak another language very well let alone there own)

"Good then you will assist out cook Kagome

She is usually very busy and in need of help I also might call upon you for you other skills as well but for now welcome to the Vanity Kagome will show you to your live quarters"

Rin nodded and turned to the woman who was now smiling fondly at her.

Rin gave a small smile then turned back to watch the captain leave. He was unlike any man she had seen.

"Get back to work you stupid twits" yelled Inuyasha, he wasn't too happy about having another female aboard. He always said it was bad luck but his older brother/captain never paid any head to his warnings.

"So Rin lets get all these things to our room then hey"

Rin nodded "Is it just us or are there more girls?"

Kagome smiled "Oh no there are two other girls aboard this ship lady Kaede is the doctor and Sango, she's one of our best fighters and usually helps lead the charges with Miroku and InuYasha, don't worry I'll show you around and introduce you to everyone later"

Rin smiled and nodded. The girl was friendly maybe to friendly how the girl became a pirate she hadn't the slightest clue and by thunder she wasn't sure if she really cared; but it was nice to have a friend on a vessel like this.

Rin was led down the stairs into a hall-way. Kagome opened the first door to her right.

The room was a comfy size with two bunk beds a giant closet in one corner and a desk in the other two huge treasure chests sat at the end of each bunk.

"Us girls got off good with one of the better rooms, any loot you collect goes into these trunks we share everything so I hope you don't mind, clothes in the closet personals on the shelves by your bed you get the top buck here. Bathrooms down the hall, don't worry we don't have to share with the men, shower water is rare so don't be taken a twenty minute shower everyday... lets see I think that's about all now how about we start making you at home"

Rin nodded with a smile and began to unpack with help from Kagome.

She had few personal possessions most of her possessions were books and a few cherished ornaments which she placed upon the shelf above her bed. Her clothes went into the closet and her goods were tossed into the trunk after a heavy inspection from Kagome.

"Well I must say you had quiet a bit of lout (treasure?) there"

Rin smiled "Well I decided to raid the ship before escaping the governor and his daughter were aboard that's were I got the jewels from"

Kagome laughed "I'll show you about the ship now... ever been on a ship this size?"

Rin nodded "The last one I was on was actually a bit bigger then this but the Gallow was a small ship with a crew of only twelve men and me"

Kagome nodded "I'm sorry to here that they went down"

Rin smiled "That's fine they were a bunch of slobs anyways it's nice to be part of a crew with some women again"

Kagome nodded "right... now here be the kitchen were I work and were you'll be working before and after meals"

Rin nodded and looked about the room it was large with four long tables at one end and two double doors leading to the kitchen at the other end.

"We have two eating shifts half the crew come down to eat at 7:00am then 1:00 and 7:00pm the other half comes in an hour later I usually stay in the kitchen all day so men can get snacks when ever"

Rin nodded then fallowed Kagome out the room "Down the hall is the men's bunks and the stairs that lead to the storage Over here are the stairs that lead to the upper floor were the cannons and weapons are and then the main deck were the Infirmary is and the captains quarters you might need to bring food to his room every now and then he doesn't dine with the rest of us but you already knew that didn't you?"

Rin smiled and nodded.

The day past in a happy blur as Kagome introduced her to person after person some names she knew she would have trouble with, but she didn't mind she was free from he old life now and starting a new besides she'd always have time to commit their names to memory latter.

For now she would just sit back and enjoy her new found freedom.

* * *

Ambereyes: well done with the first chapter I've never tried to right a pirate fic of story so its all knew to me any helpful tips or ideas would be nice, haven't got much of a plot started yet thanks for reading and please review until next time!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Amber eyes: Back with the second chapter thanks to the fallowing who reviewed.....

Keeper-of-the-triforce

VoodooPriestess

werewolfpixie

I love you all .

Now on with the fic....

The Vanity

AmbereyesCryptchick

Chapter two

A Pirates Life

Rin yawned as she made her way across the deck, the sun was setting on her sixth day of being a pirate and it was beautiful. The crew had fully accepted her. Although it would take a bit longer to gain the respect of them all. Sango had told her that all they needed to do was see her fight and kill. While she had no problem with fighting she wasn't sure if she could kill.

She had never killed before; but she said nothing of this to the others. For fear of being found out.

The air was moist and thick still warm from the heat of the day. Rin inhaled deeply as she leaned against the rail.

"Good evening"

Rin jumped at the voice and turned around coming face to face with the captain.

"Good evening sir... A fine night for sailing"

"Indeed"

This was the forth time Rin had encounter the captain alone on deck at night. It seemed they both enjoyed the sunsets. She had learned quickly from the others all about him it seemed that everyone both feared and respected him, he was a man of few words but many thoughts, and although it took a lot to anger him he was still deadly to all around him. Yet in the very short time she had bean with him, Rin found herself liking the captain and his strange beauty.

All though his face seemed to always be derived of any emotion she found him a fascinating man and could not bring her self to fear him but rather just respect him.

"My appearance intrigues you?" He asked when he noticed her staring.

Rin blushed slightly and turned her gaze to the dimming sky. "My apologies Captain I did not realize I was staring"

Sesshoumaru moved to stand beside Rin his gaze following hers out to see.

Rin turned her head slightly to peer at the Captain out of the corner of her eye.

"Why is it that you continuously stare at me?"

Rin shrugged "I guess it's to see if what they say is true?"

"Oh and what do they say?"

"That you are deprived of all emotions"

Sesshoumaru smiled, a true smile "To them I am and will continue to be so"

"Is it not a tiring task to hide ones emotions so?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl, her eyes held great wisdom for one so young and her beauty was indeed striking to his eye. Yet it was her way of things that drew him to her like a moth to a flame, he spoke more to her then to anyone else on the ship. Yet he quite enjoyed there conversations.

"Pardon me sir but now you're the one who's staring" Rin said with a genuine smile.

Sesshoumaru smiled for the second time in her presence before nodding his head "Yes it is"

Rin frowned "is what?"

"A tiring task to hide ones emotions.....but I have done it for so long that it has become a natural habit"

"Ah but I have seen you smile several times before, your mask is slipping captain"

Sesshoumaru smiled once again "Only around you dose my so called mask falter, you seem to have that affect on me"

Rin blushed at his friendly flirting "May I ask why it is that you are kind to me?"

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly and ran the question through his mind searching for a answerer that he simply could not find "In truth not even I know why"

Rin smiled "Then I shall think my-self honored to be in the captains good graces"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

The two stood in silence for awhile basking in the feel of the wind across their faces.

"Tomorrow we will be intercepting a large merchant ship, be ready"

Rin sighed, the idea wasn't to pleasing to her "You know sooner or later our sins will catch up on us either in this life or the next"

"You believe in life after death?"

Rin gave a slight nod, a far away look on her face "this can't be it"

Sesshoumaru shook his head "A fool's belief"

"But it's what keeps me going.... Good night captain"

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin left, his mind racing. The girl stirred emotions in him he had long but forgotten, yet despite the disturbance he felt at peace when talking to her. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind he was attracted to her deeply.

* * *

"Is there any news on my daughters' were-abouts...? Well IS THERE ANY NEWS?" 

"Sir remain calm we are still searching for her all our ships are on the look out

"Well you better get her back sir or I shall have you hanged with the rest of the pirates!"

The general nodded before turning to yell orders at the rest of the men.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Sessh?" 

"Yes... first things first please refrain from calling me Sessh ever again"

"All right fluffy"

Sesshoumaru let out a low menacing growl that would shake a man to his bones.

Inuyasha held his hands up in a defensive manner "Relax captain I was only havin a bit of fun if ya get my drift"

Sesshoumaru grumbled to himself in disgust "We'll be intercepting are target by noon have the men ready to go"

Inuyasha gave a little whop for joy.

"Tell Sango to keep a close eye on Rin"

At the sound of the knew girls name Inuyasha let out a low growl himself "That girls more trouble then she worth"

"She has done nothing but proven her self use-full to me"

Inuyasha growled "If I didn't know any better I would say you fancied her"

"Inuyasha you know nothing now leave"

"You know its fright-full bad luck to bring women on bored let alone four of them"

"You didn't seem to complain when I invited your mate on bored"

Inuyasha growled and with a half hearted 'feh' left.

* * *

Rin polished and loaded her pistol before storing it in her belt 

"Ready to go?" asked Sango cheerfully.

Rin gave a slight nod.

"You two be careful I would hate to have to tend to your wounds" Said Kagome with a slight nod.

"Sango smiled don't worry I've got our backs"

Kaede turned to Rin "Are ye sure ye don't want to stay on the boat with us?" she asked.

Rin nodded "I'll be fine"

And with that the two left before any more words could be exchanged.

Rin stared wide eyed around the deck; she had never seen it so alive. She quickly caught sight of Sesshoumaru giving instructions to Inuyasha and the tall dark eyed monk named Miroku.

She smiled at his impassive features.

"Kirara!"

Rin looked over at Sango who held the small demon in her arms

"You ready to go Kirara?" She said with a smile, as the demon cat meowed back at her.

"Right then lets fly!"

Rin gasped as the cat was engulfed by flames transforming it into a giant.

"I' ye better get a move on now, come jump on she don't bight"

Rin smiled and jumped up onto the enormous cats back. The joy of flight quickly taking her away.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as the two girls' took flight. 

"Captain we're closing in on them"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod "ready the canons"

The sailor nodded and began to yell orders.

Sesshoumaru watched as they gained on the merchant ship, the first cannon was shot then the next. A small smile creped across Sesshoumarus lips "tell the men to board the ship"

"I captain"

* * *

Ambereyes: Oh Cliffy k well its late so I'm not goanna right anymore cause I have school tomorrow and all so if you want more review!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ambereyes Thanks to the fallowing who reviewed!!!

Retta- lol well here's the next chapter I don't want to give anything away so you'll just have to wait and find out.

MintloversSR-well keep reading maybe it will get better wink

Pai Yuy- I wasn't really sure it would work to but I guess it did!

YetAnotherCatgirl- thanks for the compliment as for phonetic spelling I'm working on it, some how a few mistakes always slip by me.

Animeangel1779- well I'm glad you read my fic.

G27- well I don't know about fantastic blushes but thanks for reading and here's the next chapie enjoy!

Midnight90- yeah I liked that little fact to. .

LadyTaishva- here's more

Thaelia15- I'm hoping to get one soon.

Now on with the fic........

The Vanity

AmbereyesCryptchick

Chapter Three

Respect

Kill after kill, Rin moved with a swift and deadly grace, her mind sourly on the task at hand, ignoring the sounds and screams around her. Six she had killed six. Six men had fallen by her hand, but she paid no head to them. If she did, she would brake, and crumble to the floor, only to be trampled by those fighting for their lives.

"A' RIN.... OVER HEAR GIRL" Rin turned to see Sango waiving at her madly through the throng of men.

Quickly she made her way through the crowd, to her friend's side.

"Quick down here, take this bag and go through as many rooms as you can anything worth taking take"

Rin nodded, and fallowed Sango down the steps. Then following her lead Rin kicked down the first door she came to. Nothing.

The next two were the same. In the third she found some clothes and a book, which she grabbed. As Rin turned to leave she caught site of a small picture on the wall, it was a portrait of a man and his family.

The mans face was strong and proud, while his wife's was soft and beautiful. His daughter stood in front of him smiling for all to see, she looked at least four.

Rin left the room in shame and quickly found Sango rummaging through a chest two rooms down "Sango I'm going back to the ship I think I've had enough"

"Why haven't you raided before?"

Rin nodded her head "Yes but never a boat this big"

Sango shrugged "fine then, here take back a wee-bit of me loot with ya then"

Rin nodded as Sango poured the contents of her bag into hers then left.

The upper deck was covered in blood few men were left fighting most were pirates digging through the bodies for any goods they could find.

Rin found a sturdy rope and swung her self across back to her ship. She wasn't the only one heading back what was worth taking had been taken no point standing around.

With head held low Rin made her way to her Cabin for the comfort of her bed.

* * *

"How did the new girl do?"

"Rin... she did great, fights like a demon she dose. Took down six men, all worthy opponents to! if you ask me sir"

"Tell me... do you and the others enjoy sharing your cabin with her?"

Sango nodded "Why yes captain, she's a good girl and we've all taking a liking to her, a bit quiet though"

Sesshoumaru nodded then headed for his cabin.

Sango shrugged "strange man the captain is"

* * *

Rin bustled about the kitchen preparing meals. The face of the men she had killed haunting her thoughts constantly.

"BLAST!"

Rin turned around as Kagome hit her self on the head with the flat of her palm.

"I forgot the captains dinner!"

"Don't worry Kagome I'll make it for you. Think you can serve dinner with out me?"

Kagome nodded with a laugh "Girl I've been serving dinner for three years without you I think I can manage a bit"

Rin smiled, and began pulling pots and pans from the cupboard.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair as a knock came on the door. Dinner. And right on time.

He beckoned for the person to enter and let one of his rare smiles slip as he gazed upon Rins face.

Rin set the large tray on his desk and stood to leave.

"Wait"

"Yes captain?"

"Please sit" Sesshoumaru motioned to a chair in front of his desk.

Rin sat obediently her mind racing as his gaze drifted over her form.

"Rin tell me about your self?"

Rin frowned at the question but answered him happily "Well I grew up on the coast of Japan in a small town, both my mother and father died young and I was left in the care of the villages priest (I'm making this up buy the way) when I was but a chilled I saw two samurai fighting their blades were swift and their movements dripped with skill. I wanted to fight like that. So I practiced teaching my self to fight and perfecting my skills day by day.

"When I was twelve the priest died, and left no will behind, I had no were to go. So taking the few belongings I had I left the village in search of a new and better life I soon met a boy of about my age that told tales of pirates and their grand adventures I was enthralled by his tales and decided to join him in his quest to become a pirate a year latter we succeeded" Rin let the story close it was a lie but it was one she had perfected.

Sesshoumaru nodded "What of the boy?"

Rin sighed "He died during a raid, I watched him go down.... I lost my love for the kill that day"

"Yet you took down six men today"

Rin gave a nod "yes but it pained me each time"

"Then you are weak"

Rin frowned at the unflattering statement "everyone has there weakness and memories that haunt them one who is brave and strong is one who dose not run or hind from their weaknesses I have admitted to mine, now what are yours"

Sesshoumaru smiled "I have none"

"Then you lie"

A low chuckle was herd "Let me rephrase my statement. I have yet to find mine"

Rin smiled and gave a small nod.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward in his chair "I suppose it was the priest who taught you to read and write"

"Yes he taught me all that I know and as his dying wish I have not forgotten"

Sesshoumaru nodded then looked at his desk. The tray sat there neglected.

"The food smells delicious"

Rin blushed slightly as Sesshoumaru lifted the chopsticks to his mouth tasting the carefully prepared meal.

"I must congratulate Kagome this is one of the best meals she has cooked"

"Actually captain, I was the one who cooked your meal" said Rin with a heavy blush.

"It's very good" Sesshoumaru said softly.

Rin gave a slight nod "If the captain permits I shall take my leave?"

Sesshoumaru nodded "You may go"

Rin stood to leave, but stooped at the door "Sir if you don't mind my asking but who many men have you killed?"

Sesshoumarus eyes darkened at the question "Far too many for a man to be proud of, yet killing is always part of a demons nature.... Perhaps that is my weakness"

Rin smiled "Then you are brave for facing it"

Sesshoumaru sat in silence missing the girl's presence immediately. Her words left hundreds of questions and there was a slight air of mystery around her. Perhaps that is why he found her so intriguing. Yet he was far more then intrigued by her, she stirred emotions within him he had not felt for decades and had long since forgotten them.

* * *

Rin leaned against the skillfully carved doors that separated her from Sesshoumaru, her heart pounded and raced within her chest. Why did he make her feel so?

The sun had set and the sky was dark, as Rin made her way back to her cabin.

"Rin there you are I had worried the captain had killed you or something"

Rin smiled at the girls concern "No I'm fine"

Kagome gave a slight nod.

"If you ask me I'd say the captains taken an interest in her, he was asking about her after the raid"

Rin turned to stare at Sango "What did he ask?"

"Yes Sango do tell" Said Kagome as she sat down on her bed"

"Calm down he didn't ask much now, all he says was 'how did the new girl do' All I says was 'She did good fights like a demon took down six men she did' says I. Then he asked if we all liked sharing our cabin with her I says yes of course she's very nice but a quiet girl if you don't mind me saying, and that was the end of our conversation"

"Will ye be going to bed anytime soon" groaned Kaede her patch slightly of center.

Rin stripped as Sango and Kagome mumbled their apologies, and then slipped into her night gowned.

She had been tired before but know her mind raced with troubled thoughts all linking to the captain. She was falling for a man she barely knew and a man that all others feared should she be worried and fear for her life? Yet she never felt in danger near him.

Rin sighed, and let her mind softly drift to sleep.

* * *

Ambereyes: Ok done for the day please review Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Ambereyes Ha ha Back again with a new chapter! Go me!!!

Thanks to the fallowing for reviewing

G27: lol why thank you, and here's the next chapter.

Kurohara: here's the next chapter!

Foolishone: Glad you liked it.

Retta: no Rin never had a past crush, and yes Sesshoumaru loves her, he just has forgotten what love is, if that's possible. Sex lol thanks for pointing that out!

LadyTaishya: Yes I know I'm good. (yeah right) lol thanks for reading my fic and here's the next chapter... the wait is over.

Helava; why thank you for your review here's the next chapter I hope you like it!

Spirit Demon: Yeah I'm not too good at summaries I probably wouldn't have read my story either actually. lol I'm trying to think of a better one but I'm glad you read it anyways!

SesshysGurl08: Oh don't worry you'll find out soon this story shouldn't be any more then ten chapters or so.... Maybe more. Thanks for reading my fic!

Now on with the fic

The Vanity

AmbereyesCryptchick

Chapter Four

Longing

"Come on girl wake up"

Rin groaned as the some what annoying voice continued to pester her.

"Hurry Rin I just warmed a bath for us now if you don't wake up soon it'll get cold!"

Rin opened her eyes and sat up with a yawn and a stretch.

Kagome stood by the door arms crossed over her chest as she waited for Rin to grab her things.

* * *

"See now isn't this nice?" Kagome said with a smile as she stripped her clothes off and got into the small tub.

Rin let out a soft moan and nodded. As the other girl sighed, then began to scrub her hair and body.

"Kagome when did you get that?"

Kagome felt around her collar bone her fingers brushing against the scar that Rin had pointed to, a small smile was cast on her face as memories flooded back to her "This be Inuyashas mark" She began with misty eyes "You herd of true love have you not?"

Rin gave a slight nod. She believed it to be just a fairly tale.

Kagome smiled "Well to humans it may be non existent but to demons, phrases like true love, soul mate, and ever lasting love, aren't a pretty little fairy tale, but reality. Very rare is it that a demon finds his soul mate, but when he dose its said he knows immediately that they're the one. After that the demon will do anything to make her his and if she agreess then he marks her, telling other demons to back off"

"But how do they know?"

"They just do, it's a feeling you know like you can't live without that person you feel sad depressed and lonely without them, and when you're with them it's like heaven on earth"

Rin listened spell bound by her story "What about others that never find they're soul mate?"

Kagome shrugged "well many marry and take up other women to be there life mate, but if there not a soul mate and you make them your life mate the bond isn't as strong and the love not as lasting, many demons take up ten wives just to try and fill the void that only their soul mate can fill"

Rin frowned "that sounds horrible"

Kagome laughed "It's the way of life"

"Yes but what of the wives, I should hate to live a life knowing that you aren't the one meant for your husband, not only that but to be in the shadow of all his other wives, competing constantly for his attention. I would rather die!"

"Hmm...... never thought of it that way"

Rin scowled. The very subject made her blood boil.

"So Inuyasha is your mate then"

"Yes" Kagome laughed "You should have seen him the first day we met. looked as though his eyes might pop out of his head. He was all over me"

Rin laughed at this, trying to imagine the proud hanyou falling head over heals for the dark haired beauty. Sesshoumaru.... The name popped into her head instantly fallowed by a deep longing. Her heart felt for him and his lonely life and she prayed that some day soon he would find his soul mate. She knew she would envy the woman he chose but be happy for him all the same.

Kagome watched as the girl frowned in thought she looked troubled unsure. Kagome recognized her expression all to well.

* * *

"Inuyasha you brute! I've been searching high and low for you" Said Kagome as she pulled InuYashas to the side.

"Oi, what be the problem?"

"Inuyasha has the captain been acting strange to you?"

Inuyasha frowned remembering the frightening growl he had been given but yesterday. "Well now that you mention it he has been showing a little more emotion then usual not a good thing if I may add"

Kagome frowned "Why"

"Well he be getin a bit short tempered and rough if you ask me, I knew if he kept denying his emotions like that one day he'd explode just hope I can get of this dam ship before it happens"

Kagome froze at his words, then turned on her heal and hurried away.

"OI! Where the hell are ya going?"

"To speak with the captain!"

Inuyasha made a move to stop her but decided against it. Kagome could be quiet frightful when angered.

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled at the soft knock on the door. He was in no mood to be bothered, yet despite his better judgment he gave his permission for entry.

Kagome bowed respectfully before Sesshoumaru and waited for his nod before speaking "Captain Sir... I umm came here to discuss matters concerning Rin"

"Go on"

Kagome swallowed hard before continuing with a shaky voice "well you see sir I'm slightly concerned about her well being, While I have no doubt she's fully capable of handling her self and protecting her honor if need be the case. Yet she is young and where's Sango has Miroku I have Inuyasha and Kaede don't need much with her age and all, I can't help but worry, being her friend, that she might be in need of a wee little more protection"

Sesshoumaru sat in silence for a moment his face remaining impassive "and what is it that you propose I do?"

Kagome shrugged "I'm not really sure captain.... I mean the best way to deal with a situation like this, if you ask me, would to set her up with some one-"

A soft growl was barley herd from Sesshoumaru "And who do we propose we set her up with?"

Kagome let out a loud sigh "here be another problem sir, I don't think any of the crew members on this ship interest Rin much, she barely even acknowledges them let alone think of any one of them as being handsome if ya get my drift" Kagome could have sworn she saw Sesshoumaru smile at the last statement but thought better to forget it for now.

"Well" said Sesshoumaru after a moment of thought "I'll take into consideration your concern though I can't guarantee a result"

Kagome bowed "Why thank you captain, now with your permission I best take my leave"

"Very well you may go"

Kagome left with a smile on her face. Now to find Sango.

* * *

Sesshoumaru ran his hands through his hair in frustration. The very thought of Rin with one of his worthless crew members made his blood boil. She brought out emotions in him that he had long forgotten making him more confused by the day. He had denied him self of all emotion for so long, he no longer recognized each one for what they were. His heart felt sore and hallow, and his body and soul longed for the girl in ways he did not comprehend. What was he to do?

* * *

"No!" Sango gasped.

Kagome had just finished telling the gang (Inuyasha Sango and Miroku) the contents of her pervious talk with Sesshoumaru after finding them all sitting happily in the kitchen with a deck of old cards.

Inuyasha shook his head "I don't think Sesshoumaru even remembers how to love"

"Yes, he has denied him self of emotion for far to long I doubt he even remembers what it feels like to have emotion let alone their meanings"

Kagome sighed Miroku was right he probably wasn't even aware that she was the one for him.

"Oh come now have some faith!"

All three turned to Sango wide eyed and listing. It was usually Kagome who was the optimistic one.

"All he needs is a little help Sesshoumarus not that thick all we have to do is show him love and he'll remember quick enough"

Kagome gave an enthusiastic nod "Right you are Sango, it can't be to hard, right"

Miroku nodded in agreement, but Inuyasha frowned "I'm not sure it'll be that easy I think what we really need is to get the two of them together you know spend a long time with one another"

"But how are we to do a thing like that?" Kagome asked.

Miroku nodded "even if we could get them together there's no guarantee that it will work"

"Well why not try both plans" said Sango "ones got to turn out right"

Kagome smiled as the rest of the group nodded "Right well we'll be needin a plan"

* * *

Ambereyes: Ok well so far so good let me know what you think! Ambereyes out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to the fallowing

Retta: Ok well Kagura is going to be in this fic along with Naraku and all his off springs but as I said before I'm changing things quite a bit so in this story they're not evil well actually technically their bad because pirates are bad but they're good in the sense that.... Yeah you'll just have to wait and find out. As for Sangos brother he was supposed to be a cabin boy along with Shippou but I forgot to put them it heh.

LadyTaishya: lol Oh yes I can be evil but to save you from more pain here's the next chap.

Valdimarian: lol right you are! I kind of feel sorry for him actually. Oh well thanks for reading my fic hope you like this chapter!

Babi blu: why thank you one can never get enough compliments little voice in my head 'actually you're a fine example of some one who's received to many compliments' lol he ignore him.

G27: ok heres your next update coming right at you.

And on with the fic.....

* * *

The Vanity

AmbereyesCryptchick

Chapter Five

Love All Around

"Hurry up Inuyasha we haven't got all day ya know"

Inuyasha smirked "A little feisty now aren't we"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his thick headed arrogance. Then stopped dead in her tracks "It's him"

Inuyasha smirked "Perfect... ready for a little make out session my dear"

Kagome smirked "You better make it good or there'b hell to pay"

"Oh you need not worry about that"

* * *

Rin stepped out on to the deck, and smiled as the wind ran through her hair. It was small things like this that brought out the true joy of being at sea.

"Inuyasha"

Rin turned her head to stare at a little love scene unfolded before her.

Inuyasha had Kagome pressed up against the hard wood wall kissing her neck hungrily.

Rin watched as Kagome giggled, as Inuyasha kissed an liked her neck, then as the couple stared into one another eyes only to be lead into a deep and passionate kiss.

The scene made Rin ache for someone to call her own. She could see their love and passion. And she wanted it all for her own.

Not bearing to watch any more Rin tore her gaze from them. There standing on the upper ledge was the subject of all she craved in a man. His golden eyes pierced hers boring deep into her soul. The longing and lust behind them was enough to send her crashing to the ground. Saving her self from an unbearable torture Rin fled for the safety of the decks below.

* * *

Sesshoumaru left his office for a breath of fresh air the breeze shedding him of his worries. Scanning the deck with his gaze he caught sight of his brother and mate kissing as though the world around them might suddenly come crashing down.

The scene made him sick, but he could not turn his gaze. First Sango and Miroku now this! He could see their love sense their passion and smell there growing arousal; but then he could smell something else. The smell of roses mixed with fresh rain wafted towards him, and he turned his gaze onto the girl that hunted his dreams.

The power of his gaze drew hers to his and they stood there locked within the eyes of each others souls. His chest was heaving, and his mind running with thoughts of desire. God knows he wanted her. Her face her eyes her hair her breath everything about her drove him to insanity and back again. He longed for her and her eyes told him that she longed for him.

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin fled from the power of his gaze. Leaving him staring at the spot where she once stood. His eyes flickered back to the happy couple and for the first time in his life he was jealous of his brother.

* * *

"Rin what's wrong?" The worry in Sangos voice was apparent as she knelt down beside the softly weeping girl.

Rin shook her head and dried her tears before speaking.

"I'm fine"

Sango smiled softly "Rin its ok I know what this is about, you can speak to me girl, you know that right?"

Rin frowned "You mean you know that I-I-"

"Have a wee bit of a crush on the captain" Sango laughed "Come now girl I aint blind ya know"

"I wasn't aware that it was that obvious"

Sango gave Rin a friendly pat on the back "It may not be obvious to others but it certainly is to me, I watched me two best friends go through the same thing"

Rin frowned "You mean Inuyasha and Kagome?"

Sango nodded "Yup... of course their situation was much more obvious then yours. Both were stubborn and short tempered to. It took them a hole two years to get over them selves! Although it was mainly Kagomes fault Inuyasha tried many times at first to get her, was head over heals for her, but Kagome was a little confused took her to long to realize what was happening till finally Inuyasha gave up"

Rin gasped "But isn't it when a demon finds his mate he's in utter turmoil till he makes her his?"

"Yup... you can imagine how wretched it was living with them"

Rin gave a slight nod. If what they had gone through was anything like what she was going through now, she would rather kill her self then let it last for a whole two years. Oh Sesshoumaru.

Sango watched as the girl sighed.

"You know I'm pretty sure that you and the captain are soul mates as they call em"

Rin shook her head "No from what I've heard if that were true then Sesshoumaru would have made his move he's not the man to wait around for something to happen"

"As true as that may be you have to take in consideration all the facts" Sango leaned forward in her chair "You know Sesshoumaru hasn't had the best of lives, now yeah get my drift. He's also a long ways older then you would suspect I mean Inuyashas a bit above 60"

Rins eye went wide, she had known that demons live longer then humans but she hadn't taken it one step further into reality.

Sango smiled "Maybe if yeah just take some time and talk to him a little more he might just remember what its like to be in love"

With that Sango stood and left the room.

Rin sat in silence. The sun had set and a dull ache had begun in her stomach.

Taking relief in the excuse to escape her thoughts Rin stood and left her cabin, making her way down the hallway to the kitchen.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru" Rin gasped as she bumped into the captain.

Sesshoumaru gave a slight bow to Rin "Heading to the kitchen?"

Rin nodded with a smile "Yes, you to?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Would you like me to make you a meal?"

"That would be much appreciated"

Rin blushed slightly as she made her way into the kitchen, Sesshoumaru close behind.

'talk to him a little' Sangos words ran through her head. "Captain, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes"

"When did you become a pirate?"

There was a long silence as Sesshoumaru thought up his answerer. Rin was worried she had offended him some how, but in the end he spoke.

"A long time ago I was known as the prince of the western lands my father being the lord I had no mother for she died by my birth, and although my father was a good man he was busy and had little time for me. Later on he married a human who gave birth to my brother. He died shortly after his birth leaving me in charge of the mansion my brother and my step mother's welfare. Well as the years went by she died and us demons became scarce and the ones that were left were hunted. Humans tend to destroy what they fear or don't understand. Yet it was when they banished all demons from land that I cleaned out our house hold taking all we had and turned to the see with the money I had. I bought a ship and slowly built up a crew. I was bitter towards humans for stripping me of my title and land, and it was that bitterness that lead me to become captain of the Vanity one of the most feared pirate ships aboard the sea"

Rin smiled "A thrilling story"

Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod, watching as Rin skillfully chopped the vegetables, and dumped them into the sauce pan.

"Do you want your stir fry spicy or not"

"Spicy"

Rin laughed "same taste as me...... Do you miss your old life?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"..... I miss the splendor of it all"

Rin nodded "Yes I probably would to.......When was the last time you set foot on land?"

A far off look spread across Sesshoumarus face "I'm not sure"

Rin turned to look at him "Do you miss it?"

"Yes...... most demons are creatures of the land; to be forced on the water is...."

"A dreadful punishment"

"Yes"

Rin smiled then turned around to pour the contents of the stir fry onto a plate "Here"

Sesshoumaru took the plate breathing in the delicious sent. "It delicious" Rin blushed "were did you learn to cook?"

"Its one of the many things I was taught while staying with the village priest"

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly and watched as Rin set about cleaning the dishes. Her cheeks were slightly blushed her eyes warm and here lips so inviting.

Without recognition Sesshoumaru stood from his seat.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Rin nearly gasped as her back was pressed against the counter.

She needed little warning, her arms went up around his neck her body pressed firmly up against his as his lips came crashing down in a searing kiss.

BANG

If not for Sesshoumaru Rin would have gone crashing to the ground as the ship lurched.

"What's happening?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head "I don't know we might be under attack" Rin stared up at Sesshoumaru her eyes wide with fear "listen Rin grab your weapons and stay below deck... I'll send some one to get you when everything is clear"

"Sesshoumaru wait!" Rin grabbed his arm, this couldn't be happening not now, not when they had just kissed. Without knowing what to say Rin did the only thing she could think about she kissed him one last time.

Sesshoumaru pulled away panting his eyes dark with longing as he slowly pulled away and left Rin standing.

BANG

Rin fell to the floor as the ship shook from the impact of what ever was hitting them. Her eyes stung with tears. Something was wrong something was very wrong. Without hesitation she ran out the door down the hallway and into her cabin. The only weapons there were her own meaning Sango and Kagome were already on deck and ready for action. Sesshoumaru didn't want her to fight, and neither did she yet she was worried about him. The feeling in her gut was eating away at her, she could take care of her self, and with that thought she geared up and left what safety her cabin held and made her way up the stairs in search of her captain.

* * *

Amber eyes: Oh things are starting to get interesting! Well tell me what you think! And please don't kill me for ending it there.

PS. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Yet again thank you to the fallowing I just love getting reviews

* * *

Vikki- I should say thank you for both reading my story and reviewing.

SesshysGurl08- Yeah sorry about the cliffy, I just needed a place to end it, but I'm glad you read my story, and thanks for the review... I love reviews.

G27- I'm sorry I didn't forget you all!!! I hope this chapter makes up for my absence.

Pyro-witch2: why thank you! Here's your next chapter.

Valdimarian: Hmm never really seen the pirate Charmed episode. And no it wasn't Narakus ship that hit them, and lets just call them unique pirates for now.

Retta: lol wow long review lot of questions; but that ok I love long reviews. Now lets see this chapter should answer a lot of your questions. As for Kohaku and Rin meeting if its that important to you I can put him in the story and try to make Rin and him meat but for the most part he's not really a vital character. As for the rest you'll just have to read on. Thanks for the review!

Seshy/Rin Fan: Wow thanks I think I'm blushing.

Spirit demon: lol it ok I don't mind I'm just happy you review period. Anyways hope you like this chapter.

LadyTaishya: lol and my friends say manners never get anywhere. I don't know why I like ending with cliffys, I guess it's just my way albeit a very annoying one for my readers any ways hope you like this chapter.

Pai Yuy: lol yes I liked that kiss, and continue I will.

* * *

Now with further ado I give you chapter 6 hold the applause

* * *

The Vanity

AmbereyesCryptchick

Chapter Six

You Can't Escape the Past

* * *

"Captain we're closing in on the Vanity"

"Good. Fire the cannons at will"

"Yes sir!"

"Today is the day Lord Sesshoumaru"

* * *

Rin jumped aside as a soldier came hurtling towards her on a rope. The mass of red uniforms that made up the navy was pushing its way further and further onto the deck. If they did win it would be by numbers alone, yet at the moment one could not tell which side had the upper hand.

* * *

"Soldier!"

"Yes sir?!"

"Tell the men to bored the ship kill all the men you find Yet bring every woman to me alive without a scratch or it will be your necks understood!?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru let out a menacing growl, it seemed most of the soldiers were trying to avoid him, for definite fear of there lives. And they had reason to, for by the time he was through they would regret ever trying to attack his ship!

* * *

Inuyasha smiled as he took down man after man. He was having the time of his life, although he was beginning to worry about his mate. She had been doing great at first yet her movements were getting slow the strain in each stab, punch, and kick becoming more apparent. Her strength was failing steadily.

* * *

Kagome ducked her opponent's sword with a role coming up beside him and applying a firm kick to the back of his shin, the force sent him to the ground. Then wheeling around Kagome dogged another attack as a man thrust his sword forward Kagome turned into him barely missing the edge of the sword then grabbed his arm and pulled down on the sword till it pierced the solder she had taken down before. Then retrieving the sword from its earlier pray she let it slice its former owner across the chest before turning for its next kill.

Kill after kill she made. Yet no matter how many went down there was always another to take its place. Kagome couldn't keep this up much longer.

* * *

Sango fell to the ground. She had been hit by something hard. The object in question had forced her from her perch on Kirara sending her flying. Sango rolled onto her feat drawing forth her sword. Killing the first two men with delicate ease.

After the fifth kill she spotted her Hirakotsu not to far away, and quickly made her way over to it.

Shortly after she was again flying through the air aboard Kirara. Although she couldn't do much with her Hiraikotsu on her own ship the damage she could inflict on the apposing ship was considerable.

* * *

Miroku winced as one of his many opponents managed to inflict a blow to his side, He was getting no were. They just kept coming!

* * *

Rin fell to the ground as she was pushed from behind; Her efforts had pushed her farther and farther forward to the Star-bored (hope that's right) side where the two ships sailed side by side.

For fear of being trampled Rin quickly pushed her self off the deck floor to face yet another opponent. With a quick doge to the right and a well aimed stab Rin brought her opponent down quickly giving her the chance to gaze upon the vessel that had her doom written on it.

"No" They had found her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru let out a ferocious growl as his eyes rested on Rins familiar frame. He had told her to stay below deck!

* * *

Kagome was nearing the edge. Slowly inch by inch she was being pushed back, over the ground she had fought so hard over to gain.

Reluctantly she took another step back, then another. She wasn't the only one. No it seemed the entire crew was slowly tiring.

* * *

Sango came down on the other ship for another attack. Her arm was tiring and so was her mount. Yet she would keep on fighting till the end if it killed her.

A soft whistling sound was heard making Sango spin around in time to see a giant net engulf her. Kirara began to fight ferociously at the rope that made the net; But the rope was strong and heavy, bringing them crashing to the ground.

* * *

Rin dogged another attack then turned on her heal and headed for the far end of the ship, were she had last caught sight of Sesshoumaru.

Her trail was blocked by more men, she readied her self for another attack and charged. The men surrounded her like a swarm.

Rin managed to take three down before her sword was taken and she was wrestled to the ground. Her wrists and ankles burned as they tied and gagged her struggling form. They were taking her hostage. That could mean only one thing... Oh Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry.

* * *

Sango sliced at the net. The anger of having been pulled from the sky and captured like some bird fueled her strength as the net gave way; but her glory was short. Ropes attacked her from all sides fastening around her legs and arms, she was brought down struggling to the deck.

"KIRARA RUN!" She screamed.

The demon hesitated.

"RUN!!!"

With an anguished roar the mighty beast took flight, leaving its friend and honorable owner behind.

* * *

"KAGOME LOOK OUT!"

The warning came too late as Kagome was struck from behind. The force pushed her mind into darkness, as she fell into the arms of her enemy and was carried away.

* * *

"Captain we have collected all three women"

"Good call a retreat before we lose any more men"

"Yes sir"

* * *

Miroku nearly died with joy as the mass of red began to retreat. With his fellow comrades he charged forward with knew found strength.

* * *

"Soldier tell the men to hold the line I don't want any more pirates boarding our ship. Fire all canons I want to make sure they can't fallow us"

"Yes sir"

* * *

"IN COMING"

Sesshoumaru ducked as one of the beams supporting the sail came crashing to the ground. He had lost sight of Rin and had the strangest feeling in his gut that something was wrong.

His nose wrinkled as the heavy scent of smoke wafted to him.

"Jyaken!"

"Yes sir!"

"Tell everyone to empty out of the ship.... it's going down"

"Yes sir... and your cabin?"

"Empty what you can. Now GO!"

Jyaken nodded quickly before scurrying off.

His ship was going down and he knew it but he didn't care. Something was wrong... he needed to find Rin.

* * *

Ambereyes: yawn man I am done for the night. Hope you like! Don't for get to review...or else.....dun dun dun..... ha ha yeah well ahh REVIEW!


	7. chapter 7

Back again!!!

* * *

LadyTaishya: lol what an entertaining review.... Well here's the next chapter.

Valdimarian: Mmmm I like cookies.... I'm not so sure about stabbings though.

Spirit Demon: Yeah sorry about that, but yeah actually I don't have much of a life... My life is school, and being lazy. I hope you like this chapter though!

Retta: Yeah sorry about the wait, and I'm glad you like this chapter. I'm not sure if I can have Kohaku and Rin meting but I can put his memory in, he'll be one of the reasons Rin ran away. But you'll have to keep reading and reviewing to find out more. Oh and Naraku gets introduced to the story in this chapter. Enjoy!

Cassie: Yes Rin is, but he mother isn't in the story really... she died way back, and Rins father is eviel!!!

Snowy Azn Angel: Don't worry I don't think I've ever written a heart crushing story before, what can I say happy endings are kinda my thing.

Winterwing3000: I I captain!

This-Rin: Your wish is granted.

SesshysGurl08: ok here's your update... with a cherry on top, some of your questions should be answered with this chap.

G27: They only wanted the girls because they wanted to find Rin..... you'll learn more as the story goose... hope you like this chapter.

Vikki: I'm glad you find my story interesting, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Thank you all!!!!!

* * *

The Vanity

AmbereyesCryptchick

Chapter Seven

The calm after the storm

* * *

Captain Reko let the struggling woman fall to the floor. With disgust he stared down at the squabbling figure. She was worthless to him. Lower then the dirt that hindered beneath his nails.

"Worthless pirate scum" he spat on the floor just missing the girls face by an inch.

"Stop this at once!"

Rin stood stalk still amongst the crowed of men, her face hard with authority.

"Terribly sorry madam but weather or not these women are your friends the fact remains that they have chosen a life of sin; it is our dutiful right to punish them for it"

"Do not talk to me about rights captain. For it is by my birth right and position that I command you to release these women immediately"

Reko glared at the young woman who dared to question his rule. "Tell you what miss, how about you do as I say and I think secondly on killing these fine women, how dose that sound to you?"

Rin gasped "How dare you-"

"Begging your pardon miss but you're in no position to complain, you ran away from home and joined up with pirates and killed many innocent soldiers by law you should be hanged like every other pirate"

There was nothing she could say. He had a point and she despised him for it "I don't want any harm befalling them you hear?"

Reko smiled "I'll see what I can do miss but there aint no guarantee, men please escort the young lady to her room"

Rin could feel her body shaking with anger "I suggest you watch your self captain I'm not one to forget things easily" and with that Rin turned on her heal and left.

"Sir?"

"Lock her Cabin door; I don't want her trying to escape. As for the pirates bring them to the cellar, they're to be hanged once we reach our destination"

* * *

"In you go... slut"

Sango screamed with anger as the two solders locked her door laughing.

They would pay if it was the last thing she did.

Sango slowly regained her footing, then in one swift motion brought her bound hands from behind her to her front by jumping easily over them. With out hesitation she freed her mouth of her gag and undid the ropes that laced her hands.

"Kagome?"

The jail they had been placed in was made up of thick bars rusted with age. Kagome lay rigged in the cell across from hers.

She did not budge at the sound of her name, making Sango believe that she had been knocked out.

"I can't believe Rin lied to us"

Sango lifted her head, as Kagome rolled over on the floor to face her.

"I know what you mean, she hid everything so well; but you know what....some how it all fits if you think about"

Kagome nodded "Yes"

"You aint mad at her are ya?"

Kagome sighed "In truth Sango I don't know what to think any more. I mean I kinda feel betrayed in a way"

"Yeah I hear you there, if it weren't for her we wouldn't be in this mess and our ship would still be...." There was no need to finish her sentence Kagome knew what she was talking about. The Vessel that had been their home for so many years now lay in peaces on the oceans floor.

"Ya know me mom always told me ya never really know some one till you can look through their eyes" said Kagome with a sigh "I bet you anything Rin hated her life and dreamed of adventure then some where along the way decided to become a pirate so first chance she got she escaped"

Sango growled "Gee thanks Kagome now I've got no one to blame"

Kagome laughed "So how do we get off this heap?"

Sango sighed "That depends"

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on weather or not Rin is our friend and companion"

Kagome frowned "Of course she is"

"Then we have to stay..... If we leave now there's no telling what will happen to her, and I aint about to leave a friend behind. We best stay here till we can come up with a better plan of escape"

Kagome nodded "Doesn't really matter anyways, Sesshoumaru aint about ready to let her get away"

"Neither is Inuyasha"

Kagome laughed "Don't forget Miroku he aint about to leave you behind"

"Damn straight he aint, I'd drag him to hell before he gets the chance to"

* * *

"well?"

The small toad demon swallowed hard, his body trembled with fear.

"10 men are reported dead and Sango Kagome and Rin are missing"

Sesshoumaru griped the side of the boat his strength breaking the railing into a thousand chips of wood.

"Oi! they've been taken hostage!"

Sesshoumaru turned to see his brother rowing towards him. "How do you know?"

Inuyasha gave a pained look his chin resting on his chest as he stared down into the icy depths of the ocean. His form screamed guilt "I-I saw them take Kagome..... They knocked her out then carried her onto their ship"

"That doesn't make any sense though. Why would they want Sango Kagome and Rin what importance do they have to anyone but us?" Miroku pondered.

Inuyasha shook his head "maybe they'b tryin to lure us into a trap"

Sesshoumaru remained deep in thought the words from the conversation at hand drifted over him.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyashas voice penetrated his thoughts making him look up.

"Kirara!"

The demon cat poked its head out from behind Miroku.

"I want you to track down The Broker give this to Naraku" said Sesshoumaru handing her a peace of paper he had just finished scribbling on. "Be swift Kirara"

The others watched as the demon flew off.

"ARE YA CRAZY! We'b in the middle of no where with out a ship. Not to mention you just sent her off to find a ship that could be anywhere and ye expect her to find it!?" Inuyasha gaped at his brother.

"Inuyasha your ignorance and tone of voice is not only irritating but irrelevant. I had received news that Naraku and his fleet where close by not but yesterday"

Inuyasha shrugged "So.... still doesn't solve the problem that we're in the middle of no where"

"Trust me Inuyasha Naraku will find us"

Inuyasha growled and mumbled a fine line of curses that made up half of his vocabulary.

Miroku leaned forward in the boat, there was still one thing that didn't fit "Captain pardon my prudence but what makes you think Naraku will help us" he asked.

"That question can remain unanswered for now"

Miroku sighed and leaned back in his seat. Typical.

"We are goanna get the girls back right? You know Kagomes my mate right?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded.

This eased Inuyasha a bit. He was goanna get her back; but that didn't help his mood. He hated when she wasn't near him.

"My god!" Miroku jumped to his feat making the boat rock uncontrollably.

"What the fucking gods name you think you're doing ya stupid monk" Inuyasha growled.

"Look!"

Miroku pointed to a large vessel on the horizon.

It was the Broker coming swiftly to their aid.

* * *

_Naraku _

_My ship has been sunk and a few of my cherished crew members captured, I am in dyer need of your aid; and will consider your proposal on the condition that you come to us as soon as you receive this message its carrier will lead you to our location. Further information and details concerning your proposal can be discussed later._

_Sesshoumaru_

A small smile spread across Narakus face he couldn't have been happier "Men change course The Vanity has been sunk and we shall aid them. Kirara here will lead the way"

"Naraku my dear has Sesshoumaru considered your offer yet?"

Naraku tuned to his mate.

"We shall see Kikyou we shall see"

* * *

Ambereyes: ok so yes Kikyou is Narakus mate, weird, in some senses but remember his human heart in the anime loves her...kinda so its not that weird, but in this fic lets just say they're happily mated, and Inuyasha and Kikyou were never a thing. Well that's all for today mates see ya next time and don't forget to review!!! 


End file.
